Reaches Its End
by Maeph93
Summary: AU. Seventeen years after saying goodbye to Kitty, Lance Alvers has moved on. He has a new girlfriend, a job, and new friends. One day, Lance see's Kitty on TV, and promises to himself that he will get Kitty back. Unfortunately, Kitty has a fiancé. Now, Lance is going to have to dig deep, and figure out how far he'll go for the woman he loves. OOC Jean.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:** Hello, X-Men Evo fanfiction! I'm Maeph93 here with a story. I've been into Lancitty lately, and I want to explore around what would happen down the road with that relationship, and I found myself writing this. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evo. Don't want to presently.

* * *

"There may be many flowers in a man's life, but there is only one rose... " by unknown

* * *

2015

No One's POV

A rather lanky teenager with russet locks and chocolate brown eyes lifted his chin and stared at the night sky. Thin clouds cloaked the fainter stars, but only veiled the more determined with shimmering halos, and made the sooty black sky feel close and soft.

The teenager was in turmoil, conflicting emotions pulling at him. He was trapped alone in the darkest abyss with a sword pierced through his heart. A heart whose flaming embers were slowly waning away. He could have changed how he treated their relationship; he knew it was sinking, much like the trust that she had for him.

He shifted his body position so his back pressed against the cold bench and went back to examining the night sky. He was used to sitting alone, having done it more than enough times in the principal's office.

In the challenging stretches of his relationship with her, he knew he had to hold on. He did. However, the grip wasn't tight enough and he lost his grip on her. He knew it would be challenging with her friends being his enemies, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to lose the girl. Feelings of her crept up inside his dreams and he remembered how his dream had turned into a nightmare.

She had given him wings. She had taught him to fly. He was the puppet attached to her fragile strings, strings that couldn't be repaired no matter how hard he tried. The strings had snapped. He fell and began to cry when the girl that he had grown so attached to had told him she needed a break from him.

The squelching of tires and the car door slamming closed made him up. A silhouette appeared beside him, a shockingly comforting warmth washing over his body. With a reluctant sigh, he turned to look into the eyes of his mysterious comforter.

And she was there. She scarcely ever spoke to him nowadays; he didn't want to address her. She had sought him in the warm darkness, her bangs clinging to her forehead. Her brown eyes were full of sympathy as she threw her arm over his shoulder. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," the girl started, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm really going to miss you, Lance."

"I am too, Kitty," the boy acquiesced, grabbing her gently by the neck and kissing her. "I am too."

When Lance pulled apart, Kitty looked at him one last time, smiled and entered her cherry red SUV. She rolled down the window, gave him one last smile, and drove away.

Even though he had no chance of catching her, Lance sprinted after the car. He sprinted and called out to her, "I love you!"

"I love you, too. However, it's time you find someone knew." And with that, she accelerated into the night sky, a throng of dust entering Lance's eyes, which caused him to slow down. Lance shoved his hands into his pocket and somberly approached his apartment. He slowly entered his apartment and sunk to the floor in both shock and disbelief.

She had left him. She had left him in the dust.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the emotional beginning, but I thought I'd set the stage that way. I should have the next chapter up before Thanksgiving, so you won't have to wait that long. Until then, peace.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**A/N:** Well, I'm pleased that at least one person reviewed. She left a good one too. From this point on, Jean will be OOC. By OOC, I mean, she's going to be nice to Lance, and help him out. Yeah. So not like her. A few bad words here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evolution. I would be content with getting the X-Mansion.

Wolverine: (Brings up adamantium claws) The only thing you're getting is a one-way trip to the emergency room, bub!

I was metaphorically speaking!

Wolverine: Whatever. Try to make this story choppy, kid. Otherwise, it isn't going to the other thing chopped up.

I'll see what I can do. Here's chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seventeen years later, a thirty-six year old Lance Alvers whistled a tune as he drove to his job. The animal shelter he was working at would be demolished in two years. The shelter looked as f^$k&d-up as his jeep, and that was saying something. Walls were peeling apart, rats were running amuck, and cobwebs filled most of the cabinets. However, Lance enjoyed the job so much that he didn't really care about all the dust.

Upon graduating college with a baccalaureate degree, Lance spent a full year seeking a job. Each place he applied to turned him down. One day while on the subway, a man in his hundreds had asked him why he was so down. Lance told the man what he had been going through and the man suggested that if he truly did love Kitty, then he would find a way to be near Kitty in any way possible. When the subway stopped, the man got off and Lance never saw him again.

It took a while, but Lance picked up the hint and has since been working the animal shelter, nursing kittens and other animals. Lance treated the animals well, especially the kittens because of his relationship with Kitty. He was noted for his kindness toward animals and was awarded Employee of the Month multiple times in one year. Many of the people who called him "Shakedown," were now asking him to watch their pets.

Lance often came home with close to two hundred dollars in his pocket. One day, he came home with over three hundred. Between his job, pet sitting and home life, Lance barely had time for any girl. He barely had time to pay his bills. His recent girlfriend named Katherine, a striking blonde who slept with him every couple nights, had gotten back together with him after a month of breaking up with him.

Lance took a right turn and pulled into the parking lot. He shut off the engine and walked into the store, determined to work fruitlessly until his lunch break.

Three and a half hours went by quickly and it was his lunch break before Lance even knew it.

"I'm taking my lunch break!" Lance announced on his way out of the door.

"Okay!" his boss yelled before Lance closed the door.

Lance gave his boss the peace sign and rounded the corner to a Jimmy Johns. He sat down at the front and ordered a BLT with extra bacon and a Bud Light.

"Make that two, please," a voice said.

The man nodded and went to work on the BLTs. Lance's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates when he saw Jean Grey enter the store. Since when did she find the time to come here? Wasn't she too busy training her students?

Jean Grey was an athletic, red-haired telepath with green eyes. She is one of few mutants that has the ability to set items on fire when angry. Nobody wanted to get on her bad side. Ever since Xavier's death, Jean had taken over as Headmistress while Beast became Headmaster.

The two mutants thanked the man when he brought over the BLTs and beers. While the man was pouring the Bud Light into a glass, Lance asked, "So, how are the students?"

"Some have progressed. Others are still stubborn," Jean admitted. "Berzerker's kids are the worst I've seen. I guess old habits persist. So, how's work going?"

Lance looked up in surprise. Since when did she-? Oh, that's right. He had told her. Ever since college ended, Jean and Lance managed to put their differences aside and become friends. Lance had found it easier to talk to Jean, now that her boyfriend, Scott Summers, left Bayville to become an Air Force Pilot. One of the more popular topics Jean and Lance shared involved relationships.

Lance had told Jean about his on-off relationship with his girlfriend while Jean told Lance about their engagement. At first, Jean joked with Lance about having two girlfriends named Katherine, but she later eased up. Lance was glad she did. The two also talked about Kitty and caught up on their best moments, the events that transpired during and about college, and their jobs. Kitty leaving Lance was the hardest thing he had to deal with, but it had helped turn his life around for the better.

"Great, thanks. So, what brings you hear?" Lance asked before biting into his BLT.

"I'm just trying to relax from the mutants."

Lance nodded his head in understanding. While he hadn't been over to visit his friends, he had been on the Brotherhood for over a year and believe me, his life with them was hell. Quitting was one of the best decisions he ever made. Blob was still there, no doubt because Mystique offered him a home and food. Pietro and Toad had moved on to become Magneto's Acolytes. Wanda was still attempting to get revenge on her father, but he was sure she hadn't succeeded yet.

"Have you heard from Kitty yet?" Lance asked.

Jean nodded. "I have, actually. Last night, I got an email from her that told me she was going to be coming back here."

It took all of his control to not flex his muscles and cause an earthquake that would demolish the store. Instead, he sent a silent prayer to God. Lance was hardly a Christian, but he liked to thank him every now and then.

Then, the back burner came. "She's going to be with her fiancé."

Lance's throat turned dry. He struggled to keep a straight face. In the inside, he was gagging. Every cell in his body was screaming in anger and he wanted so badly to rip this structure of its hinges. However, he didn't have the money to pay for that. He swallowed the Bud Light down as if it was some type of poison.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that. Sorry."

"It's all right. I have to go. I'm going to be late," he mumbled. He wrapped up the sandwich, took one last drink of his Bud Light, and left without paying the bill.

Jean looked at him, about to tell him something, but decided against it. Maybe it would be off Lance's mind tomorrow.

Lance tried to keep his mind on work, but found it rather difficult to do. Most of his time, he spent thinking about Kitty. After a twentieth customer came and went, the boss approached a despondent Lance and asked him to meet him in his office.

As soon as the boss closed the door, he rounded on Lance. "What's wrong, Lance? You aren't on top of your work like usual."

Lance sighed. He knew sooner or later his boss would catch on. "My ex-girlfriend is coming back with her fiancé and… I don't know. I guess I'm not happy about it. She's the girl I love more than anything and now, she's gone."

"She's only gone if you leave her. If you love her, then you'll fight for her," the boss countered.

Lance looked up at him in amusement. "Know something about love?"

The boss snickered. "Sadly, no. But my cousin does." The boss looked down and rummaged through his drawer looking for something. He grinned and slid a folder across from me. He told me to take it. I did.

"Thanks. What's in here?" Lance asked.

"Just poetry. Take the rest of the day off, read them, and I guarantee you will feel better. Lance, I'm serious," the boss added upon seeing Lance's reaction.

A surprised Lance thanked his boss and left the store, every so often looking at his boss through the window and expecting him to yell, "Get your $$ back in here!" It wasn't so. Lance shrugged, got in his jeep, and thought of possible locations to drive to. The mall? No. He didn't need to go shopping. The park? Maybe. Home? Too early. The church? F^$k no!

After a few minutes of thinking, he drove to the park. He sat down at a table and opened the folder. They were all poems. Some titles were: Heaven and Earth, Valentine's Day, Hazel, Can't Fight This Feeling, Thinking of You, Let Her Go, Stung, I'll Miss, Never Gonna Give Up, Different, and I Would. He read them and was surprised at how much he liked them. There were brilliant ones. Who was this author?

He looked, but didn't see a name. At the bottom of each page was the triangular symbol, which must have been his or her signature. Most likely, the author was a guy. He shrugged.

The one poem that kept him from coming back home was the one called Valentine Day's. Whoever wrote it must have known what they were talking about when they wrote it. The poem was written on Valentine's Day and was about what a love toward someone was. He caught sight of three lines, and those lines would forever change his life. _Because even if we spend our lives together it wouldn't be enough/ Because if beauty were time/ You'd be eternity. _

Lance stared. He saw love for the first time that day, and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. Especially not with Kitty! However, since he couldn't find Kitty, he was reminded of their last day as boyfriend girlfriend. And he thought of his girlfriend.

'I guess I know where I'm going next,' he thought.

* * *

An hour later, he was holding his girlfriend's hand. Lance entered the restaurant and told them his name. A waiter led him to the bar area. He sat down at the table, and ordered water. His girlfriend did the same.

While Lance waited for the water, his attention turned to the news.

"…For the people and for the better half of America. Thank you," a slightly heavy man stated. He smiled at the news people. Lance could see that he had black hair and seemed to be Hispanic.

"All right, Greg. Next up running for president is a Jewish woman who majored in law for about a decade and then ran as Mayor in Chicago. Please welcome, Katherine Anne Pryde."

Lance froze. Katherine Anne Pryde? Running for President? No way! Sure enough, it was Kitty Pryde. Only Kitty was much more attractive. She was no longer wearing her traditional ponytail, but her hair had grown to her shoulders and the curls made her even sexier.

Kitty was coming back. And this time, he would be ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think of 'Shakedown?' What do you think about Kitty going for presidency? Just who is Kitty's fiancé? R&R. Until next time.


End file.
